Bionicle-RWBY: Millennia Now
by scouttroop
Summary: A Millennia into the future, old heroes of Remnant awaken only to learn that their old world is no more and new heroes came in their place to battle the darkness. How will they and a restored Pyrrha Nikos can handle this new world and it's heroes who they will join forces with.
1. Millennia Ago and Now

**Millennia Ago and Now**

**RWBY and Bionicle, right now it's my take on the backstory.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made it are the real owners**

Bionicle Universe

"Gather friends, listen again to our legend, of the _**Bionicle**_. In the time before time, the _**Great Spirit**_ descended from the heavens, carrying we the ones called the _**Matoran**_. To this paradise, we were separate and without purpose so the Great Spirit illuminated us with the 3 virtues, _**Unity**_, _**Duty**_ and _**Destiny**_. We embrace these gifts and haven so we name our island home, _**Mata Nui**_ after the Great Spirit himself."

"But our happiness was not to last, for Mata Nui's brother, the _**Makuta Teridax**_ was jealous of these honors and betrayed him, casting a spell over Mata Nui who fell into a deep slumber. The Makuta was free to unleashed his shadows and unleash them he did."

XXX

RWBY Universe

"But in Millennia Ago before _**Metru Nui**_, _**Mata Nui**_, _**Voya Nui**_, _**Mahri Nui**_, _**Karda Nui** _and everything else that came before and after that, there was the world of _**Remnant**_. This planet's inhabitants are organic beings called _**Humans**_, these humans live in kingdoms and lived a very peaceful life. One hero by the name of _**Ozma**_ arrived at a castle to save a beautiful woman name _**Salem**_, various heroes failed to save her but Ozma was the only one who succeeded, after this Ozma and Salem became lovers and lived a happy life together, unfortunately this didn't last long because Ozma dies from illness leaving Salem with a lot of grief."

"Salem however was unable to accept this and the fact of life is we are born, we live and we die. Eventually Salem brings Ozma's lifeless body to planet inhabitant's creators, _**Light**_ and _**Darkness**_, Salem first starts with Light who rejects her request and sends Ozma's lifeless body to the afterlife much to Salem's dismay. Light then Salem away after this, Salem then went to Darkness who eventually accepted what Salem wanted and brought Ozma back to her before getting interrupted by Light resulting a brief fight between the 2 Gods. In the end Light was able talk some sense into Darkness who apologies to Light and sends Ozma back to the afterlife in the end."

"For Salem she was given immortality which means she is unable to die before being sent away again. After many failed tries to commit suicide and die Salem later convince the leaders from each Kingdom to view the Gods of Light and Darkness as a threat to humanity, Salem gather the leaders and their armies against Light and Darkness but fails to destroy them and humanity was purge out of existences all accept for Salem, the last thing was done is Light and Darkness left the planet but Darkness accidentally damages part of the Moon."

"Meanwhile Light was able make contact with Ozma who wishes to join Salem in the afterlife but not before being told everything that has happen while he was in the afterlife. Light told Ozma to find the relics so that humanity will be judge one day. Ozma eventually returns to Remnant and saved several people that were being attacked by the creatures of _**Grimm**_ before reuniting with Salem who appearance has changed after falling into dark pool of magic, it's dark magic."

"In time Ozma and Salem began saving Remnant from all of Grimm and the people including a new breed of humans known as _**Faunus** _began worshiping them as Gods. Ozma and Salem are enjoying their happy life together again with their children but in time Ozma began to questions things and eventually he and Salem became enemies. After the breakaway Ozma now renaming himself _**Ozpin**_ needed ideas on how to kill Salem, sadly _**Jinn**_ from the Lamp said there is no way to kill Salem much to Ozpin's dismay."

"Regardless Ozpin vows to form a force known as _**Huntsmen**_ and _**Huntress**_ to oppose Salem, her Grimm, and evil Huntsmen and Huntress. Sadly this didn't go to well due Salem's minions infiltration and including those who were allies suddenly turn into enemies due to corruption and poor decisions and resulting the collapse of Remnant leaving Salem and her minions to dominate the planet. While all heroes have fallen or disappeared into hiding, even those who the magic of the Maidens disappeared."

"Unfortunately that wouldn't last long anyway with the arrival of the _**Brotherhood of Makuta**_ and the _**Dark Hunters**_ who would eventually bring an end the Remnant Era and beginning of the Bionicle Era, what was the world of Remnant is now the world of Bionicle."

**End**

**For the record was never going to do RWBY Fanfics ever again, I gave up on that because of new characters on each Volume I watch that cause me to get lost. Was else that cause me to get lost is many characters who were Ruby Rose and her friends allies suddenly become Antagonist/Villains. In the end if I ever felt like doing a RWBY Fanfic everything will be Non-Canon.**

**The Toa Nuva's Armor appearance here will be during the Battle against the Bohrok-Kal and the Rahkshi. I will also including the Toa Mahri here. What else the world Remnant will be actually Aqua Magma.**


	2. End of the Salem Era

**End of the Salem Era**

**Makuta Teridax erases Salem for good by imprisoning her. This event is before Teridax got started with his plans for Metru Nui.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Brotherhood of Makuta Lair Unknown Location

It's been a Millennium now since the fall of Remnant and the Bionicle Era begins. All of the organic inhabitants which are Humans and Faunus alike disappeared and can either be hunted down and killed or in hiding, the creatures Grimm have been killed the Makuta's armies which the Visorak, Phantoka, Mistika, the Dark Hunters, Barraki, Bohrok and the 6 Rahkshi.

The Maidens are no more as well because Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall who battle Makuta Teridax ended up defeating them all due to his Kanohi Kraahkan Mask that caused them to become too fearful to continue to fight. After he killed them he had the magic/powers of Maidens sealed up in a 4 Protodermis _**(These Protodermis is shaped up like the Toa Stones)**_, the final phase is ridding of Salem and her minions which a success thanks to Teridax's 6 Rahkshi.

Cinder Fall who was one the new Fall Maiden after she stole it from Pyrrha Nikos was the first of Salem's minions to fall when Teridax use his Kanohi Kraahkan to freeze Cinder in fear. Soon after that Cinder was killed by the Black Colored Rahkshi Vohrahk who drain her of her life force killing her in the process, Salem who watch her minions fall one by one at the hands of Teridax and his 6 Rahkshi tries to escape but was frozen in fear by the Red Colored Rahkshi Tuurahk.

The only differences is Teridax choose to spare Salem and have her imprisoned instead of killing her like her minions. What happened to the Gods of Light and Darkness, when they return Makuta Teridax put them into a deep sleep which as spell which in turn imprison them too. _**(The spell is the same one that put Mata Nui to sleep.)**_

XXX

"Finally", Makuta Teridax said overlooking the arrival of Salem's old castle where she met Ozma.

"Do you see that Salem?" Teridax lifts Salem who was inside a Protodermis to give a full look at her old castle that was being towed by the Visorak Horde.

"So what are you going to do now Teridax?"

"Since I decided not to kill you to begin with, I will have you imprisoned in your old castle but the only differences no one will be coming to rescue you there any longer", Salem's eyes widen in fear on Makuta Teridax is going to do with her.

"Lastly you are powerless to fight back now and the one who will escort you in will be Lerahk", Salem looks at Lerahk waiting for her and he looks like who wants to threaten her with his Poison Staff of Power.

XXX

Salem's Old Castle

Lerahk begins marching Salem to her old castle with the Visorak Horde keeping an watchful eye hoping she doesn't do anything stupid. 'You Spiders don't have to watch me because my dark magic is useless against all of you', Salem thought to herself knowing that her magic was completely useless against them. In the end Lerahk led her into the same room where she was locked up before being freed by her former lover Ozma.

"Get inside Salem", Lerahk forces her inside by threatening her with his Poison Staff, after she was in he close the door on her and seals it shut before departing from the castle in flight mode.

XXX

"Now Salem, your Era comes to an end now that I have you imprisoned in your old castle and thus a new Era begins. Enjoy your forever imprisonment in Protodermis!" Makuta Teridax then summons another Protodermis using his Staff of Shadows.

The Protodermis then covers Salem's Castle, Salem became frozen inside which turn will put her to sleep forever unless someone or something can break her out. Last time Salem cannot be killed due to her immortality, but Makuta Teridax had the power kill her accept he didn't put that to use at all.

"With Salem out of the way I can now begin my plans to rule Metru-Nui and become it's new leader", Makuta Teridax said starring as Protodermis model of Metru-Nui.

**End**

**I know the Rahkshi are only silent characters who can only roar but in this fanfic they can speak, so can the Visorak, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal _(They can actually speak which is scene in the comics)_ and the Vahki.**


	3. Awakening in a New World

**Awakening in a New World**

**Ruby Rose and company including a restored Pyrrha Nikos awaken from their long sleep before running into hostile Rahi and the Toa Nuva who comes to their aid against it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mata-Nui somewhere in Le-Wahi

Out of nowhere the Kanohi Ignika or Mask of Life appears and eventually it forms a bright light and when the light fades there was Pyrrha Nikos who long deceased after being killed in her final stand against Cinder Fall. Now she is resurrected thanks to that Kanohi Ignika which then disappears from sight, most likely Mata-Nui did this because he might now need the relics of the past. Pyrrha who fell in her face gets back on her feet and finds her friends of Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Oscar Pine in tubes similar to Amber's.

"Oh my friends!" Pyrrha quickly opens up the tubes and let her friends out of there.

Last time Mata-Nui was a Great Spirit, then a Giant and into a Toa like-being and now a Great Spirit once more.

XXX

Jaune finally regain consciousness and sees Pyrrha who lays him on her lap, "Pyrrha? Is it really you?" Jaune ask wanting to know if this is really real, "Yes Jaune it's me, I've been resurrected I just don't know how", Pyrrha leans and kiss Jaune which reminded the both of them of the Fall of Vale.

"Hey everyone, does anyone know where we are?" Oscar ask everyone here if they know where they are at all.

"No idea Oscar", Ruby answer and everyone shook their heads as no they have no idea where they are at all.

While they talk someone or something is stalking them and most likely it's a hostile Rahi, a distances away from higher ground someone using a scope or X-Ray Vision watches them, "looks like they are up and about, what else is they have a Rahi on them", this person is actually Kopaka Nuva, Toa of Ice.

"Well let's get going them", Tahu Nuva said pulling out his Magma Swords.

"It's our duty to help our new found friends", Takanuva said pulling out his Staff of Light, then all 7 Toa Nuva jump off from the cliff and quickly make speed to Team RWBY, JNPR and Oscar.

XXX

"Hey guys did you hear something?" Blake said after hearing what sounds like clicking sounds.

"I hear it too Blake, it's a good thing we still have our weapons with us", Yang said ready for a fight.

"Whoever is making that clicking sound is probably here to cause us trouble", Weiss said pulling out her Fencing Sword.

"Come out from the bushes already!" Nora yelled as the clicking became even louder and the Rahi shows itself.

"Woah! That looks like a Death Stalker but mechanical!" The Death Stalker that Ruby was talking about is actually a Nui-Jaga and it's hostile when it fires an Energy Shot at Ruby and friends who evades it.

"Looks like this mechanical Death Stalker isn't making friends with us", Yang said as she fires a single shot at the Nui-Jaga, unfortunately that didn't even fazed it.

"Yikes evasive maneuvers!" Everyone evades the Nui-Jaga after it fires 9 Energy Shots at them.

Ren and Nora fire their Machine Pistols and Grenade Launcher at the Nui-Jaga but that still doesn't kill or knocks it out. Weiss tries using her Glyph in order to subdue it but for some reason the Nui-Jaga was able to break free from it so easily, "that didn't even work ether!" Blake said to Weiss as they evade the Nui-Jaga who charges at them. Pyrrha tried next by throwing her Spear directly at the eye of the Nui-Jaga but the Spear bounces off upon impact.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune manage to snatch Pyrrha before the Nui-Jaga can fire another Energy Shot at her.

Ruby tries stabbing it with her Death Scythe but the blade didn't impale it and just stops on impact, "what is this thing made of anyway?! Ruby ask as she shield herself as the Nui-Jaga prepares to fire another Energy Shot at her a bright light shines making everyone present to cover their eyes.

When the light faded Ruby and her friends see 7 armored figures which is actually the 7 Toa Nuva in front of their eyes, "who are you guys?" Ruby ask them, "questions will have to wait right now", Tahu told Ruby as her friends gather around her.

"In the meantime we need to deal with Nui-Jaga", Takanuva said aiming his Staff of Light at.

"Nui-Jaga? Oh so that's what that thing is called", Ruby said now knowing what the Nui-Jaga is.

"Now at one!" Tahu and the Toa Nuva form a circle to create a powerful energy shield which protects them from the Nui-Jaga's Energy Shot, "we will not be broken!" Tahu said as he and Takanuva combine their energy to fire a single Energy Shot at the Nui-Jaga which was a direct hit. Next Onua grabs and throws the Nui-Jaga away using his Kanohi Pakari Nuva Mask.

"Well done Onua!" Pohatu and Onua prop their fist together for their victory.

"It's not over yet everyone, will still need to explain ourselves to our new found friends", Gali said turning to Ruby and the others.

XXX

Unknown Location

Makuta Teridax and his 6 Rahkshi watches from what looks like a Crystal Ball, "heroes of the past have finally return all thanks to you my brother, but someday they will be erase out of existences", Teridax said to Mata-Nui said who's not really there.

**End**


	4. Settling In

**Settling In**

**The Toa Nuva as well as the Turaga provided all that Ruby and company should know about. Lastly they have company coming there way for trouble and they have someone they know.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Le-Koro

"Takanuva's POV

"After we got to Le-Koro, we and the Turaga told Ruby Rose and her company everything they needed to know. About everything that has happened while they remained frozen in their sleep, especially in our time. They were quite shock to learn that the world they knew is already long gone and nothing but a relic of the past now, Pyrrha was filled on what everybody was doing while she was dead and we told her that it was the Kanohi Ignika Mask of Life that resurrected her but the Great Spirit Mata-Nui did this for a reason which we cannot explain."

"The final part is we told them that we are still trying to defeat Makuta Teridax and his 6 Rahkshi who are still out there. We all agreed to allow Ruby Rose and her company to fight alongside us but we warn them not to underestimate Makuta Teridax his 6 Rahkshi because fighting the Grimm, evil Huntsmen and Huntress including Salem is only a thing of the past now."

End of POV

XXX

Yang approaches Ruby with a glass of water, Ruby is just watching the whole view of Le-Wahi because the village is high up and gives her a full of the area. "Enjoying the view Ruby?" Yang ask and hands Ruby the glass of water which she then drinks. "Yeah I am Yang, do you miss the rest of our family and friends assuming they are all gone when the world we knew is long gone?" Ruby ask Yang if she miss everyone else they knew.

"Yeah I miss all of them, dad, my mom, Zwei, Penny, Uncle Crow and everyone else we knew just to stop Salem and all of her minions including the Grimm.

"So instead the Toa Nuva's enemy Makuta Teridax and those who follow him erases them all and imprisons Salem in her old castle by using something our new friends called Protodermis", Ruby mentions the fate of their enemies.

"Lastly the Maiden's powers/magics have been sealed into in Protodermis that resembles Toa Stones", Yang mentions what happened to the Maiden's powers/magics.

"Still I wonder what everybody is doing while you and me enjoy the view here", Yang said while some smashing crashing sounds coming from behind them.

"Let's go and find for ourselves then."

XXX

It turns out Jaune was training by sparring with Tahu Nuva because they both have Swords, Jaune's Sword and Shield against Tahu's Magma Swords. Well Tahu won the fight but Jaune was able to land a blow to his shoulder Armor and knocked one Magma Sword out of his hands. "Let me guess it was your lover Pyrrha Nikos who train you how to fight better", Tahu ask if that's how Jaune learn how to fight better in combat.

"Yeah, I even watch recorded footage that Pyrrha left behind before she was killed by Cinder Fall during the fall of Vale", Pyrrha become surprise that Jaune had already watch what she recorded to train him into becoming a better Huntsmen even she was there to see it.

"What else we all know about the Fall Maiden and Pyrrha was selected to be the next Fall Maiden, despite she made her choice she was being conflicted about destiny", Takanuva mentions which made Pyrrha want to ask the Toa Nuva this question.

"Do you all believe in destiny?"

"We all do, it's one of 3 virtues that the Great Spirit Mata-Nui illuminated us with", Turaga Vakama said they do believe in destiny.

"But in some case believing in destiny you have to be sure you make the right choice when comes to destiny. When looking for the 7th Toa after discovering the Kanohi Avohkii or the Mask of Light, I came to realize I was the 7th Toa all along and I was destined to be as I am right now and I put on the Kanohi Avohkii to become Takanuva, Toa of Light", Takanuva mentions what he learn during his final time as the Matoran Takua.

"So it's Matoran to Toa, Toa to Turaga", Ren said how it's supposed to go in the Bionicle World.

"Turaga to Legend", Turaga Vakama finish the last part, because those previous Toa who no longer exist are now just made into legends for everyone to remember now.

"In the past me, Vakama and the rest of we Turaga where once Toa known as the Toa Metru and we too began as Matoran at first", Turaga Matau mentions their past when they still live in Metru Nui.

"How where the 6 of you selected to be Toa?" Ruby ask being curious.

"Our last Toa Lhikan who was being pursued by 2 Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka transferred some of his Toa Powers into 6 Toa Stones and gave it to us, long after he's capture and we become the Toa Metru we later encounter him as a Turaga, he later dies protecting me from Makuta Teridax", Vakama mentions the stuff he still remembers during his time as a Matoran and Toa back in Metru Nui.

"Okay but who are the Dark Hunters?" Weiss ask next curious like Ruby.

"The Dark Hunters operate as Bounty Hunters and usually employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta or whatever side as long as the get paid. The one name Nidhiki he use to be a was once a Toa of Air but grew delusional like Toa Tuyet Toa of Water. Nidhiki later join the Dark Hunters after he was mutated", Vakama tells Ruby and company who the Dark Hunters are even mentions who Nidniki was once was in the past before becoming a Dark Hunter.

"Something else I was thinking, I say the Toa are the counterparts of us Huntsmen and Huntress", Pyrrha said to the fact that Huntsmen and Huntress are Heroes of Remnant while the Toa are Heroes of the Bionicle World.

"But you already know not all Huntsmen and Huntress are good, most are evil just like Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick, Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainhart and largely the White Fang who aligned themselves into Salem's service", Ozpin who takes over Oscar again mentions about Huntsmen and Huntress who align themselves with evil like Salem.

"Don't forget about James Ironwood who was supposed to be our long time ally who suddenly becomes our enemy after getting more paranoid since the fall of Vale and started making wrong choices", what was Ruby says is true, James became very paranoid long after the fall of Vale which turn made him their enemy due to making wrong choice that would insured their destruction.

XXX

Outside Le-Koro, the 3 Phantoka Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox alongside the 3 Mistika Krika, Bitil and Gorast approaches for an attack. Riding on Antroz actually Willow Schnee who looks mutated, it's most likely she came in contact with the Shadow Leeches.

"Let's see how Weiss is going to react when she sees what we have done to her mother", Antrox said in a sinister laugh.

"Oh we all really need to see that", Vamprah said next smirking.

"This is going to be good", Chirox said readying his Blades for battle.

"They seem to be enjoying what they are doing up there", Krika said looking at the 3 Phantoka from below.

**End**


	5. Phantoka and Mistika Time

**Phantoka and Mistika Time**

**Ruby Rose and company make their first with the Bionicle villains. The Phantoka and the Mistika, including a mutated Willow Schnee.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously after reaching Le-Koro, Ruby Rose and her company was told by the Toa Nuva and Turaga about what happened to the world they knew while they were asleep in their Cryo-Tubes. Even learning that their enemies have been defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters, as for Salem, she was imprisoned in Protodermis. After they settle in for a while, they are about to have company, it's the Phantoka and the Mistika with a mutated Willow Schnee who was the mother of Weiss.

XXX

Le-Koro

Kopaka Nuva is observing for any activity using his Kanohi Akaku Nuva Mask, well he sees the Phantoka coming from the air and the Mistika coming from below, "what the?!" Kopaka reacted after seeing a woman riding on Antroz's back. "Willow Schnee, I guess she might have come in contact with Shadow Leeches and mutated her in the process", Kopaka concluded due to the Willow's mutated appearances.

"Tahu we have trouble, it's the Phantoka and the Mistika, they also have woman with them", Kopaka tells Tahu which alerted everyone present.

"Who is it?"

"Willow Schnee", when the Phantoka arrives and halts while still in the air, Antroz allows them to see Willow Schnee.

"Mom!? What did they do to my mom!?" Weiss panics in Blake's arms after seeing her mother's monstrous appearances.

"Do you all see what's in Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox?" Takanuva tells them if Ruby and her company sees that orange orb on the 3 Phantoka.

"Just what are those orange orbs anyway?" Pyrrha ask them and Pohatu will answer.

"Those orange orbs contain Shadow Leeches, if those come in contact with anyone, the affects can mutated the victim, it can also corrupt the victim into becoming evil", Pohatu's answer horrifies Ruby and her company.

"We did encounter 3 Matorans who have fallen victim to the Shadow Leeches, they were known as Shadow Matoran", Kopaka mentions their encounter during his, Lewa's and Pohatu's time in Karda Nui.

"Yikes any cure to the infection of Shadow Leeches?" Yang ask if there is cure.

"Yes there is, those 3 Shadow Matoran that we encounter have been cured", Lewa said that Shadow Matoran they encounter in Karda Nui have already been cured and saved from the Shadow Leeches.

"Mom it's me Weiss! I'm your daughter!" Weiss tries to call out to her mother recognize her, unfortunately that mutated Willow Schnee only gives an unresponsive answer.

"She won't answer you Weiss Schnee!" Antroz said in a mocking way.

"Not her mutated conditions that's for sure", Vamprah said next.

"Because of that, she will not know who you are to her", Chirox said before the 3 Phantoka started laughing.

Weiss eventually exploded in anger then activating her Glyph creating a ring around the 3 Phantoka which causes Willow Schnee to fall off of Antroz. Willow who landed in front of Weiss violently attacks her, but at least Weiss will defend herself from her mutated mother. "Hey mind if we join the battle?" The Mistika arrive after climbing their way up to Le-Koro.

"Who are they?" Ren ask who the new comers are.

"Krika, Bitil and Gorast of the Mistika", Tahu introduce them.

"Ether way, we will fight and save Weiss's mom from her mutated self", Ruby pulls out her Death Scythe ready for battle.

"What the!?" Ruby suddenly drops her Death Scythe when it suddenly becomes rusty.

"Oh some our enemies have Mask of Power like us, what happened to your Death Scythe is all because of Antroz's Mask. Kanohi Jutlin which cause anything to rust", Kopaka mentions that even their enemies can have Mask of Power too.

"Well not all of our enemies have Mask of Power", Gali implies not all of their enemies had Mask of Power, like the Rahkshi since they really on their Staff of Power.

"Okay I suggest we be careful when we are fighting them because those Masks of their's, can do some damage on us", Ruby tells everyone to be careful due to the Mask of Power of the Phantoka and Mistika.

The 3 Mistika fire their Nynrah Ghostblasters, "lookout for those Nynrah Ghostblasters!" Onua yelled as everyone takes cover even Weiss who was still fighting her mutated mother who eventually lunges at her. Thankfully Weiss was able to counter using her Glyph to subdue her, before Weiss can do something else she quickly evades Antroz's Claw Blade.

"Don't even think about Weiss!" Antroz implies he will never allow Weiss or her friends to cure Willow Schnee's mutated appearances.

Suddenly Antroz was hit by a Energy Shot fired by Tahu causing Antroz to crash into Vamprah and Chirox who were fighting Gali and Onua including the rest of Team RWBY. "Hey watch it!" Vamprah complains about Antroz crashing into them.

"It's not my fault that I crashed into the both of you!" Antroz says they can't blame him for that.

XXX

Lewa was battling the Mistika name Gorast until Pyrrah steps in, "back from the dead!" Gorast implies that she knew about Pyrrah's death at the hands Cinder Fall during the Fall of Vale.

"Oh we all know how everyone felt when Pyrrah Nikos died", Bitil joins into the conversation fighting Pohatu and Jaune.

"But Jaune Arc himself was deeply affected by the lost of the woman he fell in love with", Krika said next while fighting Kopaka, Ren and Nora at the same time.

Team RWBY with the Tahu, Gali and Onua along with Takanuva battle Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox, "hey why don't the 3 of you Mistika leave Pyrrah alone and fight us!" Jaune yells while countering Bitil's Longsword, "come on Jaune, I think it's better talking about things of the past", Bitil is only exaggerating about it.

"Well what's in the past stays that way", Jaune pushes back with his Sword Battle against Bitil, his Sword and Shield against Bitil's Longsword.

XXX

Weiss continues to fight against her mutated mother and Antroz with Tahu Nuva as her only help. "Come mom wake up already!" Weiss still to pursue her mother to wake up already! "You still can't pursue her Weiss, not her mutated conditions", Antroz still insist Weiss cannot call out to her mother, until Takanuva fires at Light Blast from Staff of Light at Willow which eventually cured her and reverts her back into her normal human self.

"Oh no! NO!" Antroz feeling upset that Willow has been cured, this cause a distractions to the Phantoka and Mistika giving the Toa Nuva, RWBY and JNPR a chance to defeat all of them this time by combining their powers to created a powerful beam.

The Phantoka and Mistika fall off of Le-Koro and crashes into forest surface. "Time for us to retreat!" Antroz said so he, Vamprah and Chirox fly away from Le-Koro. "Where leaving too!" Krika, Bitil and Gorast flee as while but from the ground instead of in the air.

XXX

Makuta's Lair

"Find the last pockets of Atlas and destroy it", Makuta Teridax tells his Rahkshi after discovering the final remains of Atlas and destroy them.

"Will do", Turahk and the other Rahkshi bow their heads then depart for their mission to exterminate the final remains of Atlas.

**End**

**On the next chapter, the 6 Rahkshi kills James Ironwood and all the remains of Atlas. They won't be getting any help from this.**


	6. Atlas No More

**Atlas No More**

**The Rahkshi kills the last remnants of Atlas and they can taunt James Ironwood about his failures and paranoia.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously after Team RWBY, JNPR and Oscar Pine were briefed about everything that has happened while they were all asleep in their Cryo-Tubes they encounter the Phantoka and Mistika and they have Weiss's mother Willow riding on top of Antroz and she has been mutated by the Shadow Leeches, the Toa Nuva ,Team RWBY and JNPR team up against the Phantoka and Mistika. In the end they were able to free Willow from Antroz thanks to Takanuva.

Meanwhile Makuta Teridax ordered his Rahkshi to eliminate the last pockets of Atlas.

XXX

The 6 Rahkshi are on their way to Mantle where it landed, after the Remnant Era ended and the Bionicle Era begins, Mantle crashed and landed somewhere outside or behind Po-Wahi. The Rahkshi have one simply job and that is to eliminate the last remnants of Atlas, even Atlas who were once Allies to Team RWBY later became their enemy due to James Ironwood increasing paranoia which in turn made him make poor choices that made him their enemy.

"Ironwood made a lot of poor choices", Vorahk said to his fellow Rahkshi about Ironwood making poor choices that lead to all these disasters during the Remnant Era.

"That's because of his increasing paranoia after Vale fell at the hands of Salem and her minions", Kurahk recalls it's because Vale fell so Ironwood became very paranoid to the core.

"Before we kill him for good, let's taunt him about his failures and paranoia", Turahk suggested because this might be fun for them.

"This is going to be good", Gurahk said laughing on agreement with Turahk.

"Yeah!" Lerahk said next.

"Bring it on!" Panrahk said shooting a bolt of Electricity from his Staff that destroyed a ruining building.

XXX

Ruins of Mantle

"What was that?!" Ironwood ask those around him.

Well in an unknown time everyone in Mantle who survive manage to wake up from their long sleep in their cryo-tubes while everyone else is dead. After their wake up call they begin discuss what happened to the world they knew while they were asleep but that gets cut short with the arrival of the 6 Rahkshi that appears on the horizon, "What are those things, some kind of you new Grimm?" Winter Schnee ask thinking the Rahkshi are Grimm.

"Come out Ironwood!" Turahk calls out to him to come out of hiding

"If you all don't know, it's been a Millennia now, the world you all knew is over and our Era known as the Bionicle Era is now. The Maidens are all dead and their powers sealed away in Protodermis, the Grimm all gone, Salem's minions all dead and lastly Salem herself imprisoned in Protodermis", Turahk speaks out everything that has happened while they were asleep which horrified them.

**BLAM!**

Ironwoods shoots Turahk on the head but much to their horrors the bullet only bounces off his head. "Old Remnant Era Weapons are completely useless in this Bioncle Era Ironwood", Turahk and the other Rahkshi then roars after announcing that and charges at them.

The Ace Ops fights back but are quickly subdued by Turahk's Staff of Fear making them unable to fight back now, "what did you do to us!?" Elm Ederne who is shaking in fear demanded an answer.

"You know our powers, where they come from is from our Staffs, mine was Fear. Next Vorahk here will Drain your life energy and add them to his because that's his Staff of Power", eventually Vorahk kills the Ace Ops by draining them of their life energy with his Staff of Power, then decapitate all 5 of them.

FNKI then charges at the Rahkshi next but Neon Katt is directly hit by Kurahk's Staff, this cause Neon to attack her friends in the process, "Kurahk's Staff is Anger which makes turn on their own friends and allies after getting angry enough", Turahk tells them what Kurahk can do and in the end Gurahk, Panrahk and Lerahk fires at powerful beam that obliterates FNKI in the process.

Jacques Schnee tries to run away from the battle but gets grabbed by the head by Lerahk, "where do you think your going? You know what Jacques, all you care about is winning and never about the people", Lerahk taunts Jacques about that.

"Oh and plus your willing to side with the enemy just to get to the position you believe you well deserved, well you deserve death", Lerahk then kills him by poisoning his body then drops him. Lastly Whitley dies after getting cornered by the poison that came out of Lerahk's Staff, Pietro Polendina also fell victim to it.

"Lerahk's Staff is Poison", Turahk tells them what Lerahk's Staff can do.

"No!" Caroline Cordovin tries to flee too but ended getting killed by Gurahk who strikes her with his Staff that disintegrated her entire body into dust. "Gurahk's Staff is Disintegration", Turahk tells them what Gurahk's Staff can do.

"Now that's only you Ironwood and besides the last survivors Penny, Winter and Ciel have already abandoned you because they probably had enough of your paranoia", Ironwood looks around to find they are gone.

"DAMN IT!" Ironwood repeatedly shoots at the 6 Rahkshi until he runs out of bullets then he's hit by Panrahk's Electric Staff that destroys his Revolver and his Cybernetic Arm leaving powerless to continue fighting now.

"My Staff is Electricity", Panrahk said as the 6 Rahkshi approaches a crippled Ironwood and Turahk steps on his gut preventing him getting up.

"You know what Ironwood, because of your paranoia that made you make poor decisions, that in turn made you an enemy to those who were your friends and allies in the end. Your also a failure to the core", Turahk taunts him for that.

"But I was only doing it to prevent anymore destruction caused by Salem!" Bad excuse that Ironwood makes since even that was a poor decision.

"Such as wasted, good-bye James Ironwood the Paranoid Atlas General", Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk and Kurahk combines their Staff of Power together and fires a deadly blast that kills James Ironwood turning him to ashes.

XXX

Outside Mantle

"We need to find Ruby and the others", Penny suggested they go searching for the others.

"If they are even still alive in this new Era we now live in", Winter said because they don't know if they are still alive at all.

"We all heard what Turahk said, the old word we know is no more and it's their Era now", Ciel said as she, Penny and Winter reaches the shores of Po-Wahi.

**KA-BOOM!**

From behind them a loud explosion erupts meaning the Rahkshi blew up all that's left of Mantle. They also wanted to make sure what belongs to Atlas is also destroyed too and they succeed so Atlas is no more.

**End**

**Atlas is all gone and Ironwood's paranoia is over. Thankfully I leave some survivors which is Penny Polendina, Winter Schnee and Ciel Soleil. Everyone else is dead at the Rahkshi's hands.**


End file.
